On and On
by Sally White
Summary: "On and on, She just keeps on trying, And she smiles when she feels like crying. . ." The cycle just seems to keep going on and on. . . SoMa


Hey, fellow fanfiction-ers. I'm putting up another attempt, aren't you lucky? This one will be more than a tad depressing, seeing as I'm in a depressing mood as I write this. Well, maybe after this our days will get better, neh?

Disclaimer: Me no owns Soul Eater. Me also no owns the song "On and On" by Stephen Bishop. Go look it up, it's good.

**On and On**

**By: Sally White (a.k.a. RDH)**

_On and on_

_She just keeps on trying_

_And she smiles when she feels like crying_

_On and on_

_On and on_

_On and on_

Maka sighed as she tried to read her book and ignore Soul as he walked back and forth in their apartment, getting ready for his date that was that night. She sank back further into the couch she was sitting on, pulling her knees up so that she sat on them. She put the book closer to her face, staring at the words on the page not really reading them.

Soul came into the room. "Hey, Maka, have you seen my deodarent?"

She pointed in the direction of the hall, not looking at him. "In the bathroom."

"Thanks." And he went off to the bathroom.

Maka let out another sigh, lifting one hand to swipe over her face. She was doing her best to keep her composure, but if he didn't just leave already she was likely to have a break down in front of him, and she was not going to cause him worry before his date.

He came back into the room. "Okay." He spread his arms out to his sides. "How do I look?"

She forced herself to look up at him. He wore a green button-up shirt, black slacks, and nice black shoes. A tie was slung undone around his neck and he held a black suit jacket in his left hand.

Maka forced herself to smile. "You look nice." She put her book down beside her on the couch and put her feet on the floor, standing up. "Want me to get your tie?"

"Please."

She chuckled softly and walked over to him. She reached up and grabbed his tie, tying it for him. She forced herself to focus on the task at hand and not on how nice he smelled or how good he looked or how much she wanted to pull him forward and kiss him. . .

He noticed her slight hesitation. "You're sure your okay with me going out tonight?"

Maka shook her head a little and then nodded. "Oh, yeah. You can't disappoint. . .good ol' what's her face." She finished tying his tie and took a step back.

"Linda. Her name is Linda." Soul adjusted his tie slightly then gave her a smile. "Thanks."

Suddenly the phone rang. Maka walked over and picked it up, lifting it to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Maka, my angel, how are you?"_

"Hi, papa," she said, her voice flat. "What do you want?"

_"I was just wondering if you were up to having dinner with your old man tonight?"_

Maka started to say no, but then stopped. She thought about it. _I really don't want to be home alone tonight. . .and papa might actually be helpful. . .at the very least I can rant to him. . . _"Sure," she told him. "Sounds nice. Where should I meet you and what time?"

_"I'll come pick you up at 7:30. Thank you, my angel, I promise you that you won't regret this!"_

"We'll see," she told him, a half-smile on her lips. Then she hung up.

"Who was that?" Soul asked as she put the phone back.

"Papa," she told him, looking at him. "He wants to have dinner with me tonight. I figure, why not?"

"I guess," he shrugged.

There was a knock on the door. Both of them looked at it.

"Guess that's your date," Maka said quietly, looking down at the floor, keeping her face neutral. "You better get going."

"Yeah," he said.

_On and on_

_He just keeps on trying_

_And he smiles when he feels like crying_

_On and on_

_On and on_

_On and on_

Soul stared at Maka. _Still nothing! C'mon, you don't feel even the littlest bit jealous? _He let out a silent sigh and walked over to the door, opening it.

Linda stood there, dressed in a halter-top black dress that ended at her knees. Her long bright blonde hair was curled at the ends, and her bright blue eyes were sparkling. "Hi, Soul!"

"Hey, Linda," he greeted her, not as enthusiastically.

Linda peeked in and smiled widely at Maka. "Hi, Maka!" she waved.

Maka waved back, not as enthusiastically. "Hi, Linda."

"Now, you're sure that it's okay if I steal him from you tonight?" Linda asked, her tone half serious and half joking. She linked her arm with Soul's, and he looked to Maka for her reaction.

Maka waved her hand at them, grinning. "It's perfectly fine. Just don't let him give you too much trouble."

Linda smiled back. "Oh, I won't." She looked at Soul. "Ready to go?"

"I guess, if you are." He kept looking at Maka, waiting to see. . .SOMETHING on her face.

"Then let's go." Linda pulled him out the door. "Bye, Maka!"

"Bye," he said.

Maka waved. "Later."

Soul sighed and went with Linda, hurting on the inside. _She didn't even react. . .I guess she really doesn't feel anything for me. . ._

_When the first time is the last time_

_It can make you feel so bad_

_But if you know it, show it_

_Hold on tight_

_Don't let her say goodnight_

"I'm sorry it didn't work," Linda apologized.

They were at the restaurant, sitting at a table with Linda seated on one side and Soul seated on the other.

Soul shrugged, swishing his drink around in the crystal glass in his hand. "Eh, don't be. I don't know why I expected her to react in any way."

Linda looked at him sympathetically. "You like her a lot. There's always going to be that tiny bit of hope in the back of your mind that won't go away."

Soul nodded, his red gaze shifting to peer to the side of him. "You know what really hurts? Having to smile and pretend that everything is ok when, deep down, I feel like I'm dying because I don't have her."

"Maybe just give it more time," Linda suggested. "I think she does like you, she just doesn't know it yet."

Soul shook his head. "No, that's too much to hope for." He sighed and put the glass down, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "I should just up and tell her instead of pussy-footing around it. I should have done it tonight instead of agreeing to this." He looked at her anxiously and waved his other hand. "No offense."

"None taken," she told him good-naturedly.

"She's out with her old man by now," he said. He leaned back in his seat and stared up at the cieling. "I wonder what they're talking about. . ."

_Got the sun on my shoulders _

_And my toes in the sand_

_My woman's left me for some other man_

_Aw, but I don't care_

_I'll just dream and stay tan_

_Toss up my heart to see where it lands_

". . .and he kept staring at me before they left," Maka told her father from her seat at the table, across from him. "I was barely able to keep up the face I had on before they left. It sucks!" She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand.

Spirit nodded thoughtfully, taking the story she had just told him into serious consideration. He hated seeing his daughter in such distress and wished that he could hit that little punk upside his albino head. However, Spirit knew that it wouldn't help Maka if he did, plus he wasn't going to leave her when she had decided on her own free will to join him for dinner.

"It sucks, papa," she said again. "It hurts when I have to smile and pretend that everything's okay when I feel like I'm dying inside because I don't have him."

Spirit reached across the table to lay his hand over her's. To his delight she didn't pull away. "He's an idiot to not realize the treasure he has."

She looked at him, her green eyes full of pain. "What do I do, papa?"

Spirit sighed, squeezing her hand. "Well, you do the only thing you can do: keep living. I know it's tough," he told her when she gave him a look, "and I know that it's no fun, but it's something that you have to do to keep going. Mourn for a little while then keep going on. It may not get any better for a long time, but you don't let it all consume you. You keep your head up, keep smiling, and live your life as much as you can."

"Is that what you did, after mama left?" she asked tentatively.

He nodded gravely. "It's what I still do. I know you don't believe me, but I really do love your mother with all my heart. I regret doing what I did to lose her."

Maka sighed. "I believe you. You're just so weird about it sometimes." She pulled her hand away and blew her nose into her napkin.

He smiled gently at her. "Maybe you should tell him how you feel."

She set the napkin down and sighed. "I wish I could. I just. . .don't want to ruin what we already have."

Spirit gazed sadly at his daughter. _I'm sorry, my angel. I really wish that I could help you. . ._

_On and on_

_I just keep on trying_

_And I smile when I feel like dying. . ._

Maka sat on the couch actually reading her book when Soul came home. She looked up as he opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him. She managed to smile. "Hey."

He looked over at her as he took his shoes off. "Hey."

"How did your date go?" she asked, setting her book down.

"Pretty good." He walked over and flopped down on the couch next to her. "How did your's go?"

"Pretty good," she answered, letting a half-grin grace her lips. "Papa actually behaved himself for once."

"That's good," Soul said.

There was an awkward silence as both thought about what their dates had advised them to do. Soul looked over at Maka. "Hey, Maka?"

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

He hesitated before asking, "Was it _really_ okay that I went out with Linda tonight?"

She opened her mouth to reply then stopped. She said slowly, "She's really nice and I'm glad that you were able to get out of the house."

"But was it okay with you?" he pressed.

She bit her lip, thinking. "I guess. . .I don't know," she said quickly. "I mean, I'll admit that I usually do feel kinda put out whenever you do get a date -"

_Ha! So you DO feel something!_ he thought triumphantly.

"-but I know that it's silly to feel that way," she continued. "I mean, we're partners, and nothing is going to change that." She gave him a sideways glance. ". . .right?"

He froze. This was it. His reply would either make or break their chances at a relationship. He looked over at her, about to reply and try to confess, but he stopped. He saw the fear and uncertainty in her green gaze, and the words he was about to say disolved. He sighed. "Of course not."

_On and on_

_On and on _

_On and on_

Maka smiled shyly. She held her arms out to him. "Friends?"

"You know it," he said, leaning forward to wrap his arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around him and they shared a tight hug. Both of them were happy that things had been resolved for the night, but both also felt sad that nothing more had come out of the situation.

They let go, and Maka stood up. "Well, I'm going to get ready for bed. Night."

"Night," he told her, watching as she started to walk down the hall.

Suddenly he just couldn't take it. He stood up. "Maka, wait."

She stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

He came over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He stared into her eyes. "Maka, I. . .I. . ."

She was looking up at him expectantly. "Yes, Soul?"

He gave up on words and just leaned his head forward. He softly pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently. After a moment, she kissed him back. They pulled away and stared at each other. Then she pulled him back in, kissing him deeper. His hands slid down to her waist and he wrapped his arms around her. Her hands were in his hair. His tounge lightly traced her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth for him. Their tounges met, just brushing at the tips before tracing each other. Then Soul and Maka pulled away, panting and staring at each other.

Maka lightly pushed him away and he let go. She stuttered, "W-well. . .um. . .that was, er, nice. . ."

"Yeah," he breathed.

"Soul. . .did that. . .MEAN anything?" she asked softly.

He smiled softly and leaned forward, kissing her gently on her forehead. "We'll talk about this in the morning, okay?"

She smiled shyly and nodded. "Okay." She took a few steps back. "Good night."

"Night, hon," he told her, grinning as he watched her go into her room, closing the door behind her.

He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the cieling, smiling. _And the good times just keep going. . ._

_On and on_

_On and on_

_On and on and on_

**The End**

. . .okay, so it came out with a happy ending. I couldn't stand just ending with an ending where nothing happened. Plus this is my first time trying to write a make out scene! I hope I didn't do too horribly, LOL. Well, peeps, let me know what you think of this one, okie dokie? Laters! Peace - Sally White


End file.
